Liebetanz
by run-for-your-life-hikari
Summary: Dancers have such graceful movements, how do they do it? With lessons of course! Yugi gets help from Ryou and Bakura comes in...BxR...In Poetry because dancing is like body poetry, beautiful oneshot try and guess what the title means


**RFYLH: **Hi! Yet another fic! Whoop! Anyways here is all the info before the fic:

**Summary:** Dancer's have such wonderful movements, and how do they get them? Through dance lessons of course!

**Pairing: **Ryou x Bakura (Tendershipping and my personal favorite)

**Warnings: **Yaoi…or Shounen-ai, I don't know the difference and frankly don't give a hoot. It's a boy with a boy get over it or don't read it! *coughs* sorry….

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot!

**Song to listen to while reading: **I plan on doing this more often, I will put up a song or two I had in my ears while writing, 'cuz I never write without music! This ones are:

**Dice by Finley Quaye**

**Desert Rose by Sting **

**End notes begin story……………………………………………………………..**

The fluctuating affects started first and he stood entirely still as the song flowed into life.

The first words came out of a man's mouth over the speakers and he rolled his hips and took steps forward and matched his sensuous movements with his arms creating one snake like movement.

The woman's voice joined and the song sped up and so did the boy. His hips shook and his feet moved lithely around the floor. His arms matched his body and his chest rolled and his head moved.

The tri colored hair stuck up but it also seemed to be part of the motions. He was little and his amethyst eyes had closed. Yugi was feeling the beat all alone except for Ryou in his studio. Belly dancing was an art that he had picked up from Ryou, strangely enough.

Ryou had danced with Bakura, learning the arts of his old village before it had been burned down. The village had been one of arts and although poor in money it was rich in entertainment and the year it had been burned down had been the year of the first annual event that was going to bring money to the town.

Bakura had learned the art of belly dancing from his mother in that town and had performed various times to, as Bakura called it, thunderous applause.

Yugi, being one that was easily shied off, asked Ryou and had gotten a happy yes instead of the angry no that he would have gotten from Bakura for asking to be taught.

They were currently decked out in bangles of silver and gold and a short vest like shirt with pants that billowed out with long cuts down their black see through material at the legs. The pants were banded at the ankle where two bells on each heel clanked in time to the music. A sash of coins also clinked at their waists and they were both covered in sheens of sweat.

Ryou stopped the music, "Good Yugi!" Ryou beamed and looked at his only student, "I want to teach you something that will end the song though. The part where the last line and word is said and it fades out, so watch closely."

Ryou started the music over and fell into step with it, showing Yugi what he had done earlier, though he doubted he was that graceful.

When said ending came up Ryou started with a roll of his hips that traveled up through his stomach and his chest and ending at his head. He swung his arms in a circle and sat with his legs to the side on the ground so gracefully that Yugi stared, shocked.

It was just so….not Ryou. It was so….for lack of a better word…seductive.

Bakura picked that moment to walk in and had caught his light dancing. He grinned.

Ryou looked up and at Bakura's grin he flushed but nodded.

Bakura smirked and turned to Yugi, "I think my light and I have something to show you, you might enjoy it." He turned to the boom box in the corner started a new song with a slightly African tune walking over to his hikari who was now standing up.

Their backs faced each other as they stood in home position. (1)

The music started with a soft rhythm and Ryou (on the left) moved first, turning his body to the front and shaking his hips, he moved around Bakura who had moved after to just standing there. Ryou got close to Bakura and when Bakura touched him he would flit away.

When Ryou finished a full circuit around the reaching Bakura and came around to his front again, he stood still hips shaking and Bakura's hips shook to mimic his light's.

The undulating current of the song caught them again and Ryou rolled his hips and let it travel upwards.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hips after the wave had passed and brought him closer, their bodies almost touching.

They both rolled their hips, Bakura's out and Ryou's back, never touching the other but managing to look sensuous nonetheless.

Yugi felt his cheeks warm up to an alarming degree as he watched, both the dancer's eyes shutting, moving with practiced steps.

The beat rose up and hips shook again, looking like they were making the music and not the boom box across the room.

To Yugi the two were still alarmingly close as they circled each other still only inches away.

Ryou's back was turned to Bakura and Bakura snuck his arms around the other's waist pulling them within centimeters. Both of them moved their hips in circles as they went closer to the ground almost touching it and then coming back up.

Ryou's face had turned to see Bakura's and when they came up his body turned that way as well still wrapped up in the other male's arms and now they were facing each other.

Ryou was then swung out by Bakura and they shook their hips and rolled their chest's to the rest of the song with their hands intertwined in the middle.

Yugi was spell bound to say the least and he noticed that both were breathing hard as the song stopped and the dance was over.

Ryou had a pink tinge to his cheeks and Bakura smirked as he looked at his sweating hikari.

Yugi witnessed that Bakura leaned over and whispered in the other white haired boy's ear and whatever it was that he said made the poor boy look as red as a sunburned tomato.(2)

Bakura then walked over to Yugi looking smug, "And that," Bakura gestured to the dance floor to signify the dance he had just done with Ryou, "is how you dance." With that Bakura was out the door.

Yugi looked at Ryou who was almost hyperventilating and was starting to turn a red closer to that of the sun itself than just a burn.

He stuttered, "Y-Y-Yugi, Wh-why don't you try again?" the lesson started again but neither would forget what had happened, one idoling(3) the way the two had danced and the other going to be reminded later that night in a different kind of dance.

**~-Owari-~**

**Foot Notes: **

_(1)_Look it up on the fitness channel, they have belly dancing lessons! They are hard, trust me.

_(2)_I don't own this saying and have seen it in countless other fics, I renounce any claim to this AWESOME phrase.

_(3)_I have no idea if this is a real word but I make it in this sentence to mean that the person was worshiping or thinking highly of the way the two had danced.

**REVIEW! I need feedback….Please….plz….plz….**


End file.
